


Cigar, Single Malt and Tuxedos

by Niniel_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One-Sided Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, PruAus - Freeform, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland
Summary: [UA] "Dieu sait que j'ai été anéanti quand Roderich m'a plaqué. J'en ai pleuré et je n'en suis pas fier. Je l'ai vu partout pendant des mois, ce qui ne rendait son absence que plus palpable. Il m'a manqué bien trop souvent, je l'ai aimé encore bien trop longtemps. J'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Mais tout ça, c'est fini. Il m'a détruit, certes. Mais je me suis reconstruit, avec la haine comme fondation."





	Cigar, Single Malt and Tuxedos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour ! Je vous présente un court OS écrit il y a quelques mois et déjà posté sur ff. Ce texte a été inspiré par la chanson Cigar de Tamino, reprise dans le titre de même que Single Malt d'Hooverphonic et Tuxedos de Cold War Kids.   
> J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

 

Cigar, Single Malt & Tuxedos

 

Je suis accoudé au bar de mon établissement habituel, l'air nonchalant et tourné vers la salle enfumée. Dans une main, un cigare cubain, dans l'autre un Whisky sur glace. Je transpire le succès, la confiance en moi, le dédain pour tous ceux qui m'entourent en ce moment, de l'ivrogne au cœur brisé, qui trouvent dans l'alcool ce que la vie leur a repris.

A moi, il ne me manque rien. C'est probablement pour ça que je me crois autorisé à arborer ce sourire narquois en toute circonstance. Habillé d'insolence, un être moyen devient, au moins à ses yeux, un être supérieur. Je sais que des yeux se posent sur moi, j'aime ça. J'aime qu'on me regarde et qu'on me désire aussitôt. De cette façon je suis certain de terminer la soirée en beauté, et surtout en bonne compagnie, dès le début. Je rends quelques sourires, offre quelques regards brûlants et écarlates. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Sera-ce la jolie brune, ou le beau blond au Cognac ?

Ma soirée de rêve vole en éclats quand je le vois entrer dans la pièce, descendre les escaliers qui mènent à cette salle souterraine, territoire de débauche, royaume de l'alcool souverain, lit de luxure. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ce bar est mon fief. Sa présence sur cette terre que je considère comme mienne m'énerve, je sens en moi l'amertume et la bile rivaliser avec la brûlure familière de l'alcool. Je me targue d'insolence, mais lui, sa présence ici est un affront à peine déguisé, enveloppé dans un costume de soie violine qui lui va comme un gant. _Scheiße_. J'ai envie de mettre ma main dans sa nuque gracile pour mieux écraser son joli visage contre une table. Je vide le fond de mon verre d'un trait et l'abat sur le comptoir verni d'un geste sec.

« Arthur. » appelle-je le barman. « La même chose. »

Il ne sait même pas que je suis là, j'en suis persuadé. Il débarque comme une fleur avec son Méditerranéen façonné comme un dieu grec et il n'a aucune idée de la colère qu'il déclenche en moi par sa simple venue en ces lieux.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'aimer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être heureux avec lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'adorer et perdre ma vie dans la nôtre. Roderich avait le don de me faire oublier que je n'étais qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, juste parce que j'étais le sien. J'étais spécial à ses yeux et je l'étais devenu aux miens aussi. J'aimais son intelligence, ses manières de gentleman, sa politesse dépassée, mais par-dessus tout ses sarcasmes cinglants et ses traits d'esprit. J'aimais sa silhouette svelte et son visage d'ange, son sourire si éclatant de joie quand il daignait m'en gratifier, en de rares occasions, ses mains de pianiste, longues, fines, des œuvres d'art, ses boucles brunes si douces, ses yeux si magnifiques, si uniques. J'aimais discuter avec lui comme j'aimais l'embrasser, le posséder et qu'il me possède.

Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas appelé déception.

Dieu sait que j'ai été anéanti quand Roderich m'a plaqué. J'en ai pleuré et je n'en suis pas fier. Je l'ai vu partout pendant des mois, ce qui ne rendait son absence que plus palpable. Il m'a manqué bien trop souvent, je l'ai aimé encore bien trop longtemps. J'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Mais tout ça, c'est fini. Il m'a détruit, certes. Mais je me suis reconstruit, avec la haine comme fondation. Il m'a mis en morceaux, j'ai reconstitué le puzzle. Ne manque plus qu'une pièce, celle du cœur que j'ai laissée de côté depuis lors.

Je le fusille du regard avec tout le mépris dont je suis capable, mépris que par ailleurs j'éprouve à son égard. Amour, regret, tristesse, nostalgie ? Remplacés, depuis longtemps maintenant, par un sentiment de trahison, l'amertume, le dédain. Je le regarde s'asseoir face à son amant du moment, me tournant le dos, pile dans mon champ de vision. Connaissant Roderich, ce n'est pas mesquin volontairement, ce n'est qu'étourderie et indifférence à son milieu. L'autre homme a un sourire charmeur et magnifique, j'entends presque son rire faire écho à celui de son vis-à-vis dans ma tête. Un commentaire cynique m'échappe en pensée, _qu'est-ce qui peut bien le faire rire chez Roderich ?_ , mais je sais que ce n'est que mauvaise foi de ma part. Il est drôle. C'est juste un humour noir, décalé ou très ironique. Un pince-sans-rire.

J'expire la fumée de mon cigare, qui m'aveugle pour un moment. Je suis la nonchalance faite homme, me répète-je sans arrêt. Quand la vue me revient, c'est pour le contempler déplier ses longues jambes et marcher dans la direction du bar, un billet à la main. _Scheiße_. Une confrontation devient inévitable, il se dirige droit vers moi. Derrière ses lunettes à montures épaisses, qui durcissent son visage plus que de raison, je le vois plisser les yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne le trompent pas, que c'est bien moi perché sur cette chaise haute comme régnant sur le bar. Je tire une fois de plus sur le cigare, peut-être par anxiété, peut-être par frustration, peut-être par vilenie -je sais combien la fumée incommode Roderich.

Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il traverse la distance qui nous sépare. J'espère que c'est de l'envie qui brille dans ses yeux, du désir peut-être. Ma chemise épouse parfaitement les contours de mon torse sculpté par le sport, mon costard me rend sexy à se damner. Il y a des choses qui ont changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je suis plus en forme. Je suis plus classe. Je suis drapé dans l'arrogance et la confiance en moi. C'est difficile de savoir, après une rupture, dans quelle mesure les changements pour le meilleur que tu entreprends sont motivés par la rancœur ou par le désir de trouver mieux ailleurs, de séduire. Est-ce parce qu'on veut se persuader qu'il ne nous méritait pas, enterrer le passé, ou est-ce pour préparer l'avenir, les amants à venir ? Et lui, est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il a perdu, ou ça ne l'intéresse simplement plus ?

Sa démarche n'a pas changé. Altière, fière, élégante. Une démarche de chasseur, et je me retrouve au rang de proie, encore une fois. Le bon sens me dit de résister. Le cœur, ce cœur muselé, désolidarisé du corps, au moins en souhait, crie son assentiment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepterait d'être soumis à cette délicieuse torture à nouveau ? Peut-être bien qu'en chaque amoureux se cache un masochiste.

« Gilbert. Bonsoir. »

Il emploie mon prénom complet et je frise l'arrêt cardiaque. Il matérialise la distance entre nous, le fait qu'on soit des étrangers désormais. A nouveau. Pourtant les syllabes roulent sur ses lèvres comme si elles étaient banales, quand celles de son prénom, aussi fort que je veuille les prononcer normalement, peinent à franchir mes lèvres avec désinvolture.

« Salut, Roderich. »

Je ne souris pas, lui esquisse un sourire. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il essaye de se faire passer pour un type sympa. Ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi.

« Tu as l'air en forme. » me dit-il.

Je le déteste. Je le déteste pour les blessures infligées, je le déteste de nous avoir laissé devenir des inconnus. Je le déteste pour ce passé évident entre nous, et ce choix de pourtant n'être plus les mêmes. Je le déteste parce qu'il se ramène avec sa gueule d'ange et sa voix qui m'électrise. Qu'est-ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a gardé ? Quelles parts de nos vies communes a-t-on décidé de conserver ? J'aimerais me convaincre que je n'en ai gardé aucune. Que les souvenirs heureux que j'ai de notre temps ensemble, je les ai oubliés, reniés, jetés au feu avec l'affection que j'avais pour lui jadis. Il est le même mais tout a changé, à commencer par mes sentiments pour lui. Il fit mes joies, il m'est insupportable. C'était son choix, après tout. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire là-dedans. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Merci. »

Je prends une gorgée de Whisky et regarde ailleurs, pour qu'il comprenne que je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui retourner la politesse. J'ai envie de me donner des claques : j'ai imaginé le moment de nos retrouvailles bien souvent, des dizaines de milliers de fois. J'ai composé des discours enflammés et des sermons bien sentis à maintes reprises, au point d'en connaître certains passages par cœur. J'ai pensé des centaines de malédictions que je proférerais quand, enfin, on se retrouverait face à face à nouveau.

Et maintenant que tout ça pourrait enfin se concrétiser, rien ne sort. Je ne prononce pas un mot de plus. Rien ne serait à la hauteur de ce que je ressens, rien ne rendrait un centième de mon amertume, rien ne sonnerait jamais aussi juste que dans mon esprit. C'est terrible. Je devrai taire tout cela à jamais, alors ? Pourquoi ne puis-je simplement pas parler ? Par peur de le blesser ? Par peur de pleurer ? J'essaie de me dire que je suis au-dessus de ça, qu'il n'est plus rien pour moi et que je n'ai par conséquent plus rien à lui dire, tout simplement. J'essaie de m'en convaincre. Seulement c'est tellement plus facile quand il n'est pas en face de moi, si près que je sens son parfum acidulé, une fragrance qui m'enivrait.

Mille questions me brûlent les lèvres derrière mon masque d'indifférence suffisante. Pourquoi je le déteste mais veux tout savoir de lui, et par-dessus tout attirer son regard, recevoir ses éloges, enfin qu'il m'admire pour mieux me regretter ?

Je voudrais y mettre un terme, je voudrais que toute cette curiosité et ces espoirs se taisent, je voudrais être insensible. Je voudrais n'en avoir plus rien à faire et enfin être en paix. On s'habitue à tout, dit-on, mais non. Je ne m'habitue pas aux tourments, et je ne veux pas qu'ils me deviennent intrinsèques, je veux m'en débarrasser. J'en ai assez, j'ai donné. Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas droit au répit ? Je veux que tout ce dilemme dans ma tête s'arrête, je veux arrêter de me réveiller le matin en me demandant si, aujourd'hui, je vais le mépriser ou s'il va me manquer. Car il n'y a rien de constant si ce n'est une haine que j'ai façonnée de toutes pièces.

Mon idéal, l'indifférence. Mais le propre d'un idéal n'est-il pas de n'être jamais atteint ? Je prends une gorgée de Whisky pour faire passer la sécheresse du cigare sur ma langue. Roderich s'éloigne. Et je soupire encore derrière lui. Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. C'est pour ça qu'il est si facile d'avancer à reculons.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte ! ;)


End file.
